A Dangerous Love
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What will happen when two people from different worlds fall in love. Will they be together and love each other, or will something bad happen and tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Shark Rules: Hi everyone.**

**Phoebe: This is so cool that I am a main character. :)**

**Shark Rules: Wait, you're not mad that I kidnapped you, and happy that you are a main character.**

**Phoebe: Yep. **

**Shark Rules: Finally, someone who isn't screaming about me kidnapping them for a story. :)**

**Phoebe: She doesn't own Tai Chi Chasers, Or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, But she does own the Oc.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in the world of Suhn. A young girl was about to leave Suhn to go see what Earth was like. She was wearing a blue long sleeved dress and blue shoes. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Her brother Luka said it beautiful place to live in. She was a little nervous about the trip. Her name was Phoebe, and she was going to live in Earth for a little while. She was also going to hide because the dragoniods are trying to find her so that she could be a part of the war. She never wanted to fight, and thought that it was senseless to fight just so they could rule Suhn. She used a portal tai chi to open a portal between Suhn and Earth. She said bye to everyone and stepped through it.

* At Earth*

Down at Earth, a young teen was enjoying the day almost alone at a little creek. He always like it down there, and he goes there every time he wants to relax or just get away from his brothers fighting. His name was Michael Arclight. It was a month after the WDC, and everything back to normal, even his father was an adult again. He was wearing a red short sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, red shoes. It had been a while since he wore normal clothes. Everyone was trying to settle down. He was playing with his puppy Mia. She was a little cute golden retriever. Michael wanted to have another dog, so Bryon got him Mia. She was very sweet, well mannered, and playful. They were playing catch until they lost the ball. Michael went to get the ball.

* In The Woods*

" Wow, the woods here look just like the woods at home." thought Phoebe. She was wondering around trying to find a town that was close by. "Ow." she said. se got hit in the head by a little blue ball. Than she saw a boy with pink hair, pale skin, and green eyes. " Are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah, I'm okay." she assured him.

" I'm sorry about my ball hitting you." he said

" It's okay, do you know where town is?" she asked.

" Yeah, you just go north for five minutes and you're in the northwest part of town." he said.

" Thanks, and what's your name?" she asked.

" My name is Michael." he said.

" Well, nice to meet you, my name is Phoebe." she said.

" I want to make up for what happened by getting you an ice cream." he said.

" Okay sure, and what's ice cream?" she asked.

" YOU NEVER HAD ICE CREAM!" he exclaimed. He took her hand and ran. " We better get you some fast!" he yelled. She was blushing and thinking about how cute he was, and how he was being so nice to her. She never felt like this to anyone before, it was strange yet wonderful. They made it in town and went to a sweets place by a flower shop. They went through the door and inside the building. " Hi Michael." said a girl. She was his friend Sakura Blossom. Her mother owned a flower shop next door, and her father owned the sweets shop that they were in. So she had two family shop to help out. " Sakura you won't believe this." he panted.

" Let me get you two a table." she said." So who's your friend, and what do you want to tell me?"

" Her name is Phoebe, and she never and she never had ice cream before." he said.

" WHAT!" she yelled. Everyone was looking at them. She went over to the counter and told her dad the whole ice cream story. He looked like he had was going to have a heart attack. She came back and said," Phoebe, prepare to have the best homemade ice cream." The bell dinged and Sakura went and got their ice cream. " One chocolate strawberry ice cream for Michael, and one plain chocolate ice cream for Phoebe." she said handing them their ice cream. They both took their ice cream bowels and ate. When Phoebe took a bit her eyes widen. Than she just kept on eating it like there was no tomorrow.

*Later*

"That was one of the best things I ever ate!" Phoebe exclaimed.

" Yep Sakura's dad makes the best ice cream." Michael said.

" Well got to go." she said.

" Let me walk you to your house." Michael offered.

" Um actually, I don't have a house, I'm going to find a bench and sleep on it." she said.

" How about you stay at my place, we have an extra room for guest, and you're my new friend, and I am NOT letting you sleep on a park bench." he said.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

" Yes, and my family wouldn't mind at all." he said.

* Later At The Arclight Household*

" Are you crazy bringing a stranger in the house!" yelled his older brother Thomas.

" Hey you do it too with your fan girls!" yelled Michael.

" Your right, but what will Chris and father say about her?" he said. They got in a big fight about Phoebe. At first Thomas thought that she was a fan girl, and asked her to be his girlfriend. Than Michael broke the news to him about why she was really there. " You do have a point." Michael said.

" Maybe I should just sleep on a park bench tonight." she said.

" No, even if we don't know you, that doesn't mean that we are just going to leave a pretty girl to sleep on a bench." said Thomas. He was really trying to get her to be his girlfriend. She knew that he liked her, but if Luka found out, he would go bananas them. So to save his life she told him that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend, Thomas was so upset about it that he took a pillow and screamed.

*Later Again*

" So you're saying she doesn't have a home for the time being." said Bryon. Michael broke the news to them about what happened, and that she needed somewhere to stay." I guess she could stay." Bryon said.

" Thanks father, I promise this isn't a mistake." Michael said very happy.

" Yeah, thanks a lot Mr. Arclight." said Phoebe in a happy tone. It was only a day but somehow she knew that she was going to enjoy her time on Earth.

* * *

**Shark Rules: I have a feeling that this one is going to be really good.**

**Phoebe: Me too.**

**Shark Rules: Yeah, I don't know why we aren't sisters.**

**Phoebe: I know.**

**Both: Please Read and Review.**


	2. STOP SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
